95 Percent Zoethian Oneshots
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: Changed the title to something more unique :) Merely oneshots and the occational group of drabbles, that like the title says, will mostly all be Zoethian. There probably will be some Xephmadia or Sjinty though.
1. Imprisoned-My King, My Queen-Bloodlust

_**Alot of these are probably going to be Zoethian... But oh well. THis is just a place to dump all my drabbles, because I love drabbles, they give me fuel for other things.**_

* * *

**Inprisoned**

A fiery-haired technomage stared blankly at the wall in front of her. She had examined every crack, loose stone, and patch of moss that the stone bricks held several times over. She had been in this cell for longer then she cared to remember and during that time she had changed drastically.

It had been seemingly forever since she sung that goofy song on the first day she arrived. A year or so after that, she was moved to a new prison. To where she had no idea, only that the guards were testificates and they were horrible.

She was stuck replaying old memories in her head. It kept her somewhat sane, as it gave her brain fuel to think about what could have been. A thin light seeped from behind a door she had forgotten was there. The light slowly grew larger as whoever was behind the door continued to enter. Light hitting her face, she quickly turned, not used to light after so many years.

A familiar blonde man walked into the small, cramped room. If not for constant remembrance, she wouldn't know who he was. The man wore a lab coat and had sea green eyes, along with a slight stubble growing on his chin.

"Hello, Zoeya." He grinned, earning a frown from the woman identified as Zoeya…

She opened her mouth in a reply, but her voice had failed her. Instead she settled for a glare.

"I bet your wondering how I'm here." The man's grin grew wider. "You see, after hearing of your little 'capture' I decided to reap the rewards. I moved you from the cell of the mushrooms, even though it was only a fantasy of yours that kept you there."

Anger flared up in Zoeya. "They're as real as you or me." She retorted, voice cracking.

"Sure…" The blonde said obnoxiously.

"Why are you here, Lalna?" Zoeya hissed.

Lalna blinked, obviously not used to her new nature. He walked up to her, and picked her up by the collar.

"Because I'm tired of playing this little game." He growled, pushing her into the wall.

She waited for him to continue, an electric feel in the air as tension rose the only thing she paid attention to.

"I'm tired of this all, with Rythian getting in the way… You can even seem to notice my feelings, you inconsiderate little bitch!" He began to choke her in blind rage.

"Go ahead and kill me then…" Zoeya glared.

"Oh I will… But I'm going to wait and watch you suffer." He snickered, as she blacked out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

**My King, My Queen**

She is fire, he is magic.

She is care-free, he is cautious.

She is goofy, he is serious.

She is day, he is night.

She is light, he is dark.

She is trusting, he is loyal.

She is Blaze, he is Enderman.

She is Queen Zoeya, he is King Rythian.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

Rythian had finally done it, he grinned behind his mask at the sight around him. The lifeless body of Sjin lay next to Lalna's. His grin only grew at the sight of all the blood.

_**I bet your happy now…**_ The Ender hissed.

The mage laughed, only it sounded more like wicked cackle. His eyes began to glow fiercely as the Ender slowly dug into his mind. He glanced down at his blood soaked hands, lost in thought.

Slowly he brought a hand up to his mask and pulled it down. Next he raised a hand and slowly, oh ever so slowly, ran his forked Ender-tongue across the gloved appendage.

"Enjoy your bloodlust…" The Ender cackled, using his voice.

"Rythian…?" He heard Zoeya ask.

He turned around and faced the mushroom girl. Rythian grinned, imagining how he must have looked to her. The mask that was usually keep on was now down, revealing scars and shark-like teeth; his skin cracked around the lips and faded into a deep ebony; to top it off his eyes were glowing vibrant amethyst, his pupils now slit like a cats.

The Enderborn assumed he looked quite intimidating; it brought him pleasure to be feared.

"Lookie here!" The Ender chirped in happiness, however his tone quickly changed. "It's the girl." It spat.

"What's- Your covered in blood!" Zoeya gasped, running over to him. Only when she got nearer did she notice all that was behind him. "You… You didn't, did you? Please tell me this isn't happening…" She reeked of fear and the Ender loved it.

"Oh I did it all right, I'm very proud of myself. Aren't you proud of me?" Rythian smiled, expecting an answer.

Zoeya couldn't respond, so she just shook her head. Rythian frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" He muttered.

"This isn't you, Rythian!" She cried out, grabbing his attention.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?" He acted gentlemanly, but she saw through the shell.

She shook her head in defiance. "No. This isn't the real you."

Rythian had her pinned to the wall no sooner the she could blink.

"Are you so sure of that, girl?" The Ender hissed in her ear.

He raised a clawed hand to her neck. This caused her to flinch away. The mage clicked his tongue as if disappointed.

"I was hoping you'd be proud, I guess not…" He trailed off.

_**Kill her! Rule with the iron fist you deserve!**_

"I wonder…" He began, pressing a single claw into her neck. "How your blood tastes…"


	2. Just Sleep-Monster

_**Here's some Lalna! Because Lalna is just plain awesome, right? XD Not as awesome as Rythian, but... *Shot by Lalna fangirls***_

* * *

**Just Sleep**

"Lalna!" Honeydew's voice sounded from far away, he had to repeat the name several times to get a reaction from the scientist.

"I'm trying! The radar isn't doing anything!" Lalna cried out for each time the dwarf called his name.

"Just trigger it manually!" Xephos called frantically.

He never even got to the machine before the missile went off not even a foot in front of him. The force of the impact knocked him backward, along with a sharp sting on his entire front side. Climbing to his feet, he instantly began to stumble as his world grew dark and dizzy.

"Oh Notch! Why?" He screamed, pain flaring throughout his body, seeming to come from his very blood.

The blonde's scream was echoed by the faint scream of Honeydew as another explosion went off. Honeydew was blown away, landing near the concrete bunker.

"Oh my Notch! What happened?" Xephos called out, running over to help his bearded friend. "How did Honeydew explode and not you, Lalna?" He asked, looking up on the top of the bunker.

"I think I was poisoned." Lalna replied, still aching as the last of the cursed venom worked it's way out of his bloodstream.

Checking to make sure Honeydew wasn't seriously injured, which is amazing that he wasn't, Lalna turned back to his machinery.

_How could this not work? _He mused. _Everything is in order, power is plentiful…_

"Lalna! He's firing another missile!" Xephos called, half running, half dragging Honeydew with him.

The scientist ran over to the launch control pad and frantically began to punch in the code.

"Lalna!" Xephos sounded.

Reaching for the lever, he went to pull it down when the missile struck. His world was instantly filled with black. If Lalna looked hard enough, he would see the faint grainy-grey specs that littered the endless black.

"What- Where am I?" He tried to find some trace of familiarity surrounding him.

_**Sleep… **_Something whispered in his ear.

"Enderman! Enderman are everywhere!" He heard Xephos yell.

"But… My friends need me." Lalna murmured.

_**They will be fine… Just sleep now, Lalna.**_

He felt something pull at his consciousness, it felt icy, yet welcoming at the same time. The last thing he remembered was his friends faintly calling his name.

**Monster**

Rythian ran, his breath escaping his lips in short puffs of fine mist. Feet pounding the only noise audible in the calm fog. Thick, suffocating darkness surrounded him. Ever since falling asleep next to Zoeya, he had woken up in this place.

He instantly felt off upon arrival, until he realized that this was no mere dream, instead it was his inner being. His mind, to put it bluntly. This had happened to him; however it was before he took Zoeya on as his apprentice.

_**Run… Little Enderborn…**_ The Ender taunted from somewhere behind him.

No, he wasn't going to fall for it again. Now desperate, the mage pushed himself harder, already feeling the burn of his muscles.

_**You can run… But where to? There's nowhere to hide from yourself.**_

"NO! I'm not going to give in again!" Rythian yelled to the Ender.

_**I am always there, always seeing what you see… I've been the only one who stuck with you until the end, why resist?**_

At this point in time, the Enderborn felt a weight crashing him from above. He saw that he was trapped in the giant, translucent hands of the Ender.

"Let me out!" He sounded, gripping the claws of the hand like the bars of a jail cell.

_**And let you free to be happy? No… I'm going to make you suffer. Maybe I'll kill that girl you're so fond of… Zoeya was her name, correct?**_

"I won't let you!" He growled before his back arched in a scream.

An agonizing, searing pain ripped through his skull. He held onto the sides of his head, feeling as if that was the only thing that kept it intact.

_**I WILL take control, just stop fighting the inevitable.**_ The Ender spoke, voice laden with rage.

The magic-user felt his teeth begin to ache, and after feeling them with his tongue, realized they were growing sharp. He felt his spine stretch and elongate with sickening pops and cracks; the fingers on his hands growing longer and thinner, along with a set of pure black claws.

After what felt like hours, though was probably only a minute, Rythian collapsed next to a puddle of murky black liquid. Weakly rolling onto his side, he got a better view of himself.

The mask that usually adorned his face was gone, as to where it went he had no idea; his lips where cracked and peeling back, beginning as a pitch black that faded out into his normal skin tone; his eyes glowed intensely, his pupils no more than slits; to top it off his teeth were now shark-like in nature, and when he ran a tongue across them again, he saw that it was become forked and thin.

"Monster…" Someone whispered behind him.

He wiped around to be faced with a person he was closest to.

"Zoey?" He whispered, afraid what would happen if he raised so much as a bit higher.

"Just look at you… Despicable monster. You don't deserve to even see the light of day, not that you would want to." She spat, venom laced her words.

_**Just see how much the world hates you? You have nobody but me that'll love you.**_

"Zoey?" He repeated, trying to get a response from the one he cared deeply for.

She turned her back on him, leaving him to fall down a ravine that had opened up underneath him.

"ZOEY!" He screamed as he plummeted into the endless depths of insanity caused by the Ender.

Rythian awoke to being shaken desperately by a familiar mushroom enthusiast. Instead of being foggy, his dream was still crystal clear.

"Rythian!" Zoeya whispered urgently. She still lay in his arms, only she was turned around and looking up at him.

"What is it, Zoe? Another nightmare?" He tried to act tired, but on the inside his thoughts were jumbled.

"No… I think it might have been you having the nightmare this time. What happened?" She asked gently, resting her head on his chest.

"What… What do you mean?" He replied with a question of his own, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her about the horrible things that had happened in his dream.

"Well…" She began. "You woke me up because you were calling out my name. I was worried."

"I'm fine, I promise. Just go back to sleep, okay?" He suggested, receiving a slight nod from his partner.

Soon the slow, steady breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. However he was not able to join her, scared that the dreams would come back, along with the fact he just wasn't very tired. Instead he just listened to Zoeya's calming breathing, keeping watch in the night.

_**I'll be waiting… **_The mage could have sworn he heard the Ender hiss.


	3. Can You Feel the Love?

_**I pick this song because, why not XD**_

* * *

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Rythian asked his partner, Zoeya, setting a stack of DVDs on the table in front of the couch.

"Hmm… Well, I dunno." She trailed off, lost in thought.

It was just the two of them that entire afternoon, as Teep had volunteered to give them a day to themselves. The said dinosaur had gone to practice his skills at the Lever Game, probably.

The mage watched as she looked through the stack. Eventually finding one, see held up the case with an eager look on her face.

"Lion King?" Rythian asked with a grin.

"It's a classic! I remember watching this all the time. Please?" Zoeya gave him a puppy dog look.

"How can I say no?" He replied, going over and putting in the disc.

He walked back over to the couch and sat down. The red-haired mushroom enthusiast cuddled up against his side as the movie started. The into began as they got comfortable.

About halfway into the movie, at the part were Nala finds Simba, Rythian thought he heard something faint from his left side.

"I can see what's happening…" Zoeya began, not paying attention to the Enderborn watching her.

She probably wasn't aware he could hear her. He smiled, already planning ahead.

"And they don't have a clue…" She continued.

Rythian just sat there and listened, never knowing that his girlfriend could sing.

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trios down to two."

She sat up and looked up at him, her face red. "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." Rythian laughed as the music picked up in the background.

He took her hand within his own, and held it up his face.

"Please continue." He whispered.

"Can you feel the love tonight… The peace the evening brings… The world, for once… in perfect harmony… with all it's living things…" She sung, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. "So many things to tell her… But how to make her see… The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me…"

"I'd never turn away…" She whispered, before carrying on with the song. "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is… The king I see inside?"

He snuck a quick peck on the top of her head before the next part started.

"Can you feel… the love tonight? The peace the evening brings… The world, for once… in perfect harmony, with all it's living things." They chorused passionately.

The music picked up as they raised their voices. Love and passion filled their gaze as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far… Stealing through… the night's uncertainties… Love is where they are…" Zoeya's voice was clearly more noticeable in the duet.

As the song continued on in the background, she curled into Rythian, a smile plastered onto her face.

"That was fun, Rythie." She sighed.

"Yeah. We should do these movie nights more often." The mage chuckled.

Later that evening, Teep walked in to find the two of them sleeping cuddled up together, a blanket over the top of them. The mute dinosaur just shook his head and, if he wasn't a mute, would have laughed.


	4. Blind- Rain- Child

_**This s what happens when I explore 'Imagineyourotp' on Tumblr XD... The last one is more of a short oneshot then a drabble too..**_

* * *

**Blind**

Rythian smiled as he hugged Zoeya closer. Teep was away somewhere, probably at Ravs' bar or in his tower. He felt the red-head in his arms shift slightly, before leaning back.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously.

"Well…" She began, glancing up in his general direction.

This gave him a perfect view of her eyes. They were a deep golden in color and seemed to shimmer in the light. The only noticeable thing was the foggy white that covered the beautiful irises beneath. The love of his life was blind, but he honestly didn't care.

"We've been together for a while now… And I was wondering…" She hesitated. "Can I feel your face? Under the mask, I mean. I want to know what you seem so intent on hiding from everybody."

Rythian blinked, unsure of how to respond. _It's only Zoey…_ He thought, reaching for the girl's hand.

As he was doing this, he also pulled down the black mask that adorned this lower half of his face. He led the hand to his jaw and she took over. Her hand traveled to each cheek, felt the tip of his nose, his lips.

Seeming satisfied, she questioned. "What's wrong with your face? There doesn't seem to be anything to cover."

"Well…" Rythian started, he didn't know how to explain that half his face a deep black, to a person who couldn't see at least.

"Half my face isn't a normal color, it's an abomination… I hate it. All thanks to that stupid curse…" He sounded.

He pulled the mask back up and pulled Zoeya into a tight hug. She returned it and sighed in content.

"Why do you hate the way you look? If anything it makes you unique. I love you the way you are, Rythie." She buried her face in the fabric of his shirt.

**Rain**

Rain pounded overhead on the simple wooden roof. Inside a couple stayed dry and warm from a roaring fire in the fireplace located in front of them. Instead of Blackrock, they had moved out into the forest, seeking a type of vacation if you will.

The fire popped and crackled with warmth, earning a sigh from the man. His partner snuggled deeper into his side, he just laid his arm over her shoulders as a reaction. The blanket that covered them as they lay on the couch helping keep them cozy.

A crack of thunder followed by an earthy boom sounded, causing the red-head to jump slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that, Rythie." She apologized with a nervous grin.

"No need to be sorry." He smiled, pulling her onto his lap.

Nodding, she rested her head on his chest with a sigh and curled up. The couple just sat there in silence for a while, the pounding of rain overhead and the sound of the fire the only thing that made noise. The woman yawned, her grip on his shirt loosening.

"I love you, Rythian." She mumbled before her breathing slowed, showing that she had fallen asleep.

He smiled. "I love you too, Zoey."

**Child**

Zoeya was woken to the sound of a gentle knock. It was so faint that at first she believed she was hearing things. Deciding to check, she climbed out of bed, leaving her husband sound asleep next to where she was.

The knocking had stopped by the time she arrived at the door. She stepped on the pressure plate, opening the heavy iron doors. What she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Rythian!" She called, stepping outside onto the front steps.

Within a minute he was there standing a little ways behind her. Sometimes it was as if the man had super hearing, or maybe he was just always prepared in case she needed him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, obviously worried. When he got close enough to reach out for her, he stopped in shock.

There on the netherbrick step rested a small basket, however it was what was in the basket that shocked them. Inside an infant slept soundly, judging from appearance it was a little girl. The said girl had light wisps of brown hair that curled all over their head.

Zoeya bent down and picked up the small child, holding her close. As she was doing so, Rythian had picked up a card in the basket that had been uncovered.

"_Please take care of her, as I will not be able to. She's still very young and I haven't given her a name. I hope that you'll love this little girl as much as I do._" Rythian read aloud.

"Rythian?" The blue-eyed woman asked, cuddling the infant as she waited for a response.

"I wonder how she got here… We know all the people in the area…" The Enderborn mused.

Zoeya began to walk back inside, which earned a sigh from her partner.

"Zoey… We can't adopt this child."

She turned around, as he walked back inside, the doors closing behind him.

"Why not?" She asked, not wanting to give up this poor little girl.

"We're not ready for this." He sounded back.

"We? Who says I'm not?" She shot back, annoyed at how her husband was acting. She walked up closer to him and looked him in the eye. "I hate to break it to you, but this is the next step. It was bound to happen eventually, whether we wanted it to or not."

When she was finished she could only glare, which caused Rythian to do the same. Their pride had gotten in the way, leaving neither wanting to back down. The only thing that broke apart their little staring contest was the sound of the child beginning to whimper. They didn't even notice that the girl had woken up.

At once the red-head began to shush the infant, maternal instinct kicking in; the baby only buried her tiny head in the crook of Zoeya's neck.

The mage's eyes softened as he pulled her into a hug, mindful of the little one inbetween them.

"You really want this, huh?" He asked, resting his chin on the top of her head. He already knew the answer, yet he waited for her response.

"Yeah… Please, Rythie?" She begged.

"I still don't know…" He sighed, still being stubborn much to her dismay.

The little girl had begun to whimper again, and no matter how much the mushroom enthusiast tried to calm her down, she still proceeded to cry. Wordlessly the purple-eyed man reached out for the bundle. Surprised Zoeya handed the child over to him.

As soon as his strong arms gently closed around the infant, her cries calmed. He couldn't help but grin behind his mask as the girl looked up at him with her now open eyes. The eyes were a bright blue in color that stared up at him in question. It was convenient at how the color was so similar to that of the other girl in the room.

He held out his index finger and, much to his delight, the child grabbed it in her small hand. The man heard his wife laugh next to him as she watched the scene unfold.

"She likes you." She spoke, her voice gentle.

Rythian put an arm around her shoulder, being careful not to drop the precious bundle in his other arm. He held the little one closer to Zoeya, who just looked up at the both of them.

"She needs a name." He smiled.

"You mean..?" His partner asked, hope flooding her eyes.

He only nodded and she gave him a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She exclaimed as tears of joy escaped from her eyes.

"You're welcome, Zoey. And for the name… I always liked the sound of Jane." The Enderborn suggested.

"I like that… Jane sounds wonderful." She turned back to the child, then looked back at him. "You know she kinda has your hair." She giggled.

"And she kinda has your eyes." Rythian replied, pulling down his mask and giving her a deep, passionate kiss.


	5. Little Talks: Of Monsters of Men

**_PLEASE READ- Sorry for uploading this again, but I decided to fix where I posted it, seeing as there was no point of it as it's own oneshot series. If you've alread said something for this one, just ignore it. Again, sorry.  
_**

**_Inspired by the song Little Talks of Monsters and Men_**

* * *

Zoeya gazed out the window, staring out at the old abandoned buildings and places that dotted the yard in front of Blackrock.

Most of the farm was grown over, only a small portion was still used for food. It took more effort then it used to in order to harvest the wheat. Weeds littered the surrounding areas like they belonged there; mixing so well with the grass that things didn't look a hair out of place.

The mooshroom pin was broken, leaving anything able to get in or out. The animals that had once stayed there long gone and passed. She remembered the day her love had to bury the poor animals, seeing as she never killed them for meat. Sorrow had filled her for days, all of her pets were like family.

_Family…_ She sighed.

Her eye caught the crumbled watch tower that once belonged to a beloved dinosaur. If not for time dulling pain, for helping heal old wounds, she would have begun to cry at the painful memories.

"I miss you, Tee…" She whimpered slightly.

Zoeya stood up and stretched, deciding to get something to eat. She walked out of… out of their room and into the lonely hallways. Cobwebs had gathered up in the corners, but she didn't care. She knew it would be hard on her old, frail body to clean them up.

As she walked, she couldn't help but get lost in memories. That seemed to be all she was good for nowadays. They always ended up to be memories of them, of their life together.

One memory had struck her hard, causing tears to start leaking freely from her eyes. _Some wounds never heal…_

-SSW-

_Zoeya lay snuggled up into the chest of her husband, Rythian. They were lounging around on the couch, tired even though they barely did anything the entire day. It was really annoying to be old sometimes… _

_Before she got the chance to fall asleep, Rythian sat up._

"_What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up next to him._

"_Promise me something, Zoey." He began with a sigh._

"_Of course." The once red-haired woman replied, willing him to continue._

"_Promise me that you…" He tried, leaning back again. "Promise me that you won't cry for long when I'm gone." The purple eyes closed as the man spoke._

"_What..? I- I promise, Rythian. But why are you asking me now?" Zoeya asked, worried._

"_I love you." His voice cracked before he drew in a slow breath. He let it out and grew still._

_Her eyes widened in fear. "__**No!**__ Rythian! Don't leave me! Please! Please don't die!"_

_She held the old mage close, her body shaking with heavy sobs. She kept begging for this to all be some horrible nightmare, like what she used to get when she was younger. _

_After what seemed like forever, she slowly sat back. Zoeya knew they weren't as young as they used to be, but she still had wished they would still have more time together._

First Tee… Now Rythian. When will it be my time? _She wondered._

-SSW-

That had been years ago. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to calm down. She promised not to cry too much, she wasn't about to break that promise.

"Rythian… I miss you." She sounded, not caring whether or not anybody was there to hear her.

"So do I." A voice replied from somewhere behind her.

She turned quickly, causing her back to ache in the process. There stood a painstakingly familiar man.

"Rythie?" She croaked.

Instead of being how she last saw him, the Enderborn was how he used to look. Back when they had first started to develop feelings for each other. His eyes still sparkled with adventure and certainty as they always had.

Her first instinct was to run and hug him, which is exactly what she did. He still carried that unmistakable scent of red matter and other magical items. Burying her face in his shirt she wept.

"But… You're dead. How?" Zoeya was almost afraid to ask.

He smiled grimly. "I am. I'm not even real, I'm only here because you want me here. You've never seen me before now, but I've always been watching you."

"Why are you here now?" She asked as Rythian lifted her chin slightly, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"I can't tell you that." He frowned, before disappearing.

The Blaze was left standing there in shock. She tried to call out, to beg him to stay, but no noise came out. Eventually after a few minutes had passed, she walked back to bed, her appetite gone.

Sleep didn't come to her that night, instead she lay there staring at the patterns in the ceiling. Whenever Zoeya tried to shift, hoping to finally get comfortable enough to doze off, she found that she couldn't move. Worried, she tried to move anything, her fingers, her leg, nothing would budge an inch; she even tried to blink to no avail. Not even her lungs would move to draw in precious oxygen.

Growing more frantic and desperate as the feeling of being trapped in her own body began to set in, she began to cry out in her head.

_Rythian! I need you! Rythian! Help me, please!_

The golden-eyed woman felt a hand grab her human one, however she couldn't move her head to get a better look at who it was.

"It's okay, Zoey. Relax." That accent, that voice.

She wanted to speak his name, ask him what was wrong with her.

"Just hold still and wait." Rythian spoke.

Almost as soon as the feeling of paralysis came, it lifted. The mighty mage helped her stand, taking her other hand as well. Her breath escaped her as she stared at her arm.

"It's… normal." Zoeya whispered in surprise.

"Yeah, and that's not all that's different." He smiled behind his mask as he tucked a stray strand of red hair behind her ear.

_Wait… Red? _She blinked, running over to the mirror.

Instead of what she was expecting, she saw herself as she once looked. Long, red hair with a streak of gold was pulled back into a ponytail. A bright red cape adorned her back; all that along with her golden eyes that where now full of eagerness and energy.

"How…" She began while turning around, but stopped at what she saw.

There on the bed laid her body, her older self, to be more precise.

"What?" The simple word was all she could get out.

"Sorry to tell you this, but you just passed, Zoey." Rythian sighed, walking to the door.

"We should get going." He continued, reaching out his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, grabbing his extended hand.

"To the Aether, of course." He chuckled, beginning to lead her away from Blackrock.

Everything began to fade away to white, then land soon began to form beneath their feet. She stood in awe as she watched winged pigs fly overhead. She held onto her husband's hand tighter.

"Rythian, I love you." She grinned.


	6. Confessions

_**There just isn't much Sjinty out there... If there is, it's usually only as a side pairing.**_

* * *

The man had come from over the mountain not too far from here. He walked into the bar known as the Captive Creeper and sat on a barstool, rubbing his hands from the cold outside. He was greeted by a woman with blonde locks of hair, cleaning a stone mug with a rag.

"What'll it be, Sjin?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh just the usual for me." The man returned the smile, his beard and mustache curving with his lips.

He wasn't here for a drink alone, in fact it was something very important. Sjin wasn't sure he could manage to do it, however. All because he could barely look the beauty in the eyes without getting nervous.

The mug slid across the wooden counter, slowing to a stop right in front of him. A skill no doubt that takes practice to do just right. He picked up the drink and stared at it. The honey-colored liquid swishing around in the stone mug like a whirlpool in the sea.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, before adding an afterthought. "I'm closing up, so I have time to kill."

"Well… I don't know how to tell you yet, Minty." He replied truthfully, earning a small sigh from the lady.

Minty poured herself a drink, came around the counter, and sat next to him. "You can tell me when you're ready. I don't mind."

Nodding, he brought the mug to his mouth, the drink curing his thirst. How to tell her… The architect couldn't help but stare. He noted the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way her dress fit her nicely, the way her blue eyes were gazing into his.

Wait… Gazing into his? He blinked as he finally heard her.

"Sjin? What, do I have something on me?" She asked, lifting a hand to her face.

"What? N-No! Nothing." He stuttered slightly. Not yet. He'd wait until he was ready.

She gave him a look that suggested she didn't believe him, but she didn't push it. Sometimes it's like she can read me like a book… He sighed, taking another swig from his mug.

They shared some small talk for awhile, until Minty got up and took their empty stone mugs from the bar counter. She returned a short while later with a couple of smaller glasses.

"Mind trying this? It's a new brew, I want to see how strong it is. I'll even have one with you." She laughed slightly.

"Sure?" Sjin agreed, only it sounded more like a question.

"Come on, Sjin. You can hold your drink better then that. It shouldn't be that bad." Minty sounded, trying to convince him further.

He was going to anyway, it was Minty who asked him after all. The bearded man took a drink, bracing himself for a kick. It wasn't as bad as he first thought, but it still caused him to cough slightly.

"Wuss." The bartender rolled her eyes playfully, hiding her smile behind her glass.

"Am not. I can too handle my drink." He replied childishly.

"Please… Nobody can beat me." She grinned, daring him to challenge her.

"Is that so?" He countered, finishing off his glass.

"You wanna try?" She spoke, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Your on." Sjin said, trying to sound confident.

With a grin on her face the entire time, the lady cleared the counter and left. She came back with a tray of six total mugs. She set it down before returning to her spot next to him.

"This is the strongest stuff I have, most people can only handle a mug of it. Sure you want to do this? You'll only pay for it later." Minty tried to talk him out of it, but he refused.

They each took a mug and held it to a toast.

"To the beautiful bartender!" He cheered before he could stop himself.

They just stared at each other, both blushing. Stupid! Why'd you say that! Sjin was scared he'd ruined everything right then and there, but Minty only brought the mug to her mouth.

Relief flooded him as he drunk the brew. Minty was right, the stuff was very strong. It was a good thing Sips was away on vacation, otherwise the hangover would be horrible tomorrow.

Setting his empty stone mug next to Minty's he grinned. "Not so bad." He lied.

-SSW-

After only a few drinks, he had become dizzy. He looked over at the woman next to him, checking to see how she was fairing.

"You doing alright?" He asked, his speech not quite slurred yet.

She nodded, reaching for another glass. He stopped her, not wanting to forget why he was here.

"Um… Minty. I kinda was wanting to tell you something…" Sjin began nervously, finding his glove very interesting all of the sudden. He continued when she turned to him. "I came here that first night… No, let me try again."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump like the nervous wreck he was at the moment. "It's okay, take your time."

Come on, Sjin. Man up… Sighing, he looked up at her face. Her calm gaze seemed to make him even more nervous, if it was possible.

"I… I love you, Minty." Sjin barely got out, closing his eyes as he feared rejection.

All the air in his lungs left with a loud _'Oof' _as Minty crushed him into a hug. He hesitantly wrapped him arms around her, returning the embrace. He listened to the sound of her breathing as she buried her face into his shoulder.

When she looked up her expression held nothing but happiness. "I love you too."

Who cares if they were standing the middle of a closed bar, they were together. Isn't that all that ever really matters?


	7. Heartbreak

_**Going through some stuff IRL, writing is a good way to vent :P**_

* * *

**Lalna**

The blonde scientist watched, feeling as if his heart was being ripped out and lit on fire. Tears stung the back of his eyes, threatening to emerge to the surface. He was on his way to confess to the person he fell in love with, after finally working up the courage, only to be met with this sight before him.

His enemy, his rival, the mage, the Enderborn, whatever you want to call him. That man was kissing the woman he loved, who seemed to be returning it willingly. Angry, the goggled man threw down his gift and ran away.

The pain of heartbreak still a fresh wound on his now sorrow-filled heart, he ran through the dense jungle. The thought never occurred to him that he had his flying ring with him until he had crossed the biome. At that point he had flown back to his castle, blinded by tears.

"Why me? Why did I have to fall for someone who already had a lover? Why? Why? WHY?" He rambled, knocking over a chest in rage.

"It's always him! There's always something wrong! Something in the bloody way! Why can't I just get a happy ending? Like HE always does? I've had a horrible past too..." By now his voice had lowered to a whisper as he slid against the wall, onto the floor.

"I just want a happy ending… But life's a bitch…" Lalna whimpered, before weeping himself to sleep where he sat.

**Nilesy**

The pool man smiled as the woman thanked him. She wore her usual owl hat, which the man found absolutely adorable on her. Then again, everything is. He mentally berated himself as he had to remind his brain that the girl already had a special someone in her life.

"You're welcome, Lomadia." He replied, it was no problem at all, really.

The lady had asked him to watch her owl sanctuary while she went out with Xephos, the one he envied with a flaming passion. And on that note, she had run off, no doubt to get ready. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. What do I do…? Oh Notch help me…

Nilesy waved her goodbye as she flew away with the spaceman, leaving him behind with the hooting of all the owls. He walked over to the window, staring into nothingness.

Mr. Owl had stayed with Lomadia, but the rest hadn't, and would still be here keeping him awake at night. Not that he minded, nothing else mattered but that woman's happiness.

He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, not even realizing that a few tears had crept out.

"And if that spaceman makes her happy… I'll just have to accept that she'll never be mine…" He sighed, staring out at the stars.

Only the gentle hoot of an owl replied to him.

**Sips**

That's all it was anymore… It was always _'Hey Sips, I'm going to need to leave early today.' _Or _'Hey Sips, I'm going out tonight with Minty. Can you do this for me?'_

Never noticing my feelings, the big dum-dum… I was happy with being good friends, but I had always wanted more. Wanted to be closer than just that. I didn't even know if he would have returned them, he's straight. Nobody would love somebody like me anyway…

Sips sighed as he rubbed his face, the grey skin being slightly pulled by his fingers in the process. He glanced around the factory, taking notice that HE wasn't there. Probably off with Minty. He thought bitterly.

It's not that he had a problem with the bartender, it was merely the fact that Sjin never noticed him when she was around. She was always nice to him though, so he tried not to dislike her.

He choked out a sob when he realized how worthless his life had been so far. Sips was always so grumpy, nobody else really liked him except for Sjin, who was now starting to fade away. The Sjips Co. CEO even knew that Honeydew Inc. never really cared much for him, they were merely being polite.

I really screwed up my life…


	8. Last Stand

**_This originally wasn't going to be a next gen thing, but oh well... I was also inspired by listening to the song 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet. It's a good song, you should check it out :)_**

* * *

Endermen, tall and black, crowded around him, blocking out his view of the surrounding areas. To any normal Minecraftian, they would be creating a strange belching, gasping sound. To this man, however, they were taunting him.

"_**What now, Enderborn?"**_

"_**You finally get what you deserve."**_

"_**How dare you turn your back on your own kind."**_

"_**You had your chance to prevent this."**_

They slowly grew closer to the man, showing the power they had over the situation in this simple yet slightly intimidating movement. This caused him to bring up his sword, which was known as the Enderbane.

The Endermen stopped a few feet away from him, waiting for something. The mage's purple eyes glowed, casting shadows over the grassy ground. Time passed in agonizing slowness before he charged towards the nearest one, which merely teleported away. The Enderborn knew it was near hopeless to get a good hit on these things, yet he tried again. The same thing happened as before, with the black mob teleporting.

He had to keep trying, if he failed, they might go after them. The man couldn't bear the thought of his loved ones getting hurt or worse. Must… keep… trying… The chant as repeated over and over again in his head as he kept attempting to kill these vermin.

"That's enough, prince." A voice called out behind him, laden with a silky sweet tone.

He turned around as the Endermen parted, revealing a tall woman. She wore a long, black cloak that brushed against the ground; along with a pair of deep, ebony wings trailed out from her back. Her purple eyes matched every other being in the clearing, yet her brown hair mirrored the man's own.

"Never call me that!" The man hissed through clenched teeth.

"But you are the prince… You are my son and I am the Queen…" She smiled, flashing black fangs.

"Just shut up! Why won't you just leave us alone?!" He shouted, charging forward with the sword drawn.

She effortlessly dodged the Enderbane before grabbed a fistful of the man's cloak. The Queen lifted him a few inches off the ground to her eye level.

"Now did you really expect to get away from us that easily? It was only a matter of time before we captured you…" She hissed in his face. Without breaking eye contact, she growled. _**"Go get the other one."**_

"No! You won't touch them!" He sounded, clawing the Queens arms. She released him, giving him enough time to land a blow to her arm. The Enderdragon recoiled before racking her clawed hand across his face, ripping the mask on the man's face clean in two.

The mage's outburst did nothing to stop the Enderman, who had returned with a small, weeping boy. The boy was the spitting image of his mother, however he had the eyes of the Enderborn in the clearing. Said Enderborn managed to ignore the searing pain on his cheek, shove the Queen out of the way, and dash towards the boy's captive.

The sword was sliced through the mobs abdomen, not even giving it the chance to teleport away. The boy was safely enveloped into the man's arms as he began to run away from the Queen.

"_**Get him!"**_ She screeched as the Endermen began to chase after its prey.

The boy, no more than five, began to cry into the man's chest. "Daddy, t-they're getting c-closer. Don't l-let them hurt m-me. Please, d-daddy!"

Like Nether they'll get you. They've gotta get through me first. He growled mentally as he tried to calm the child. At this point, he had to resort to teleporting like one of them. A structure loomed in the distance, blending into the pale midnight sky. He teleported inside the building, only to get tackled into a hug a few seconds later.

"T-they took him, R-Rythian! They took Ian!" She sounded, eyes shut tight as tears leaked freely down her face.

"It's fine, Zoeya, he's here with me. Look I don't have the time, just take Ian and go hide somewhere safe." He instructed, passing the boy over to the woman.

"What about you?" She asked, as the boy reached out for the man.

"I need to stay here." The mage replied, already leading them to the trapdoor.

"_**Where are you, little Enderborn?"**_

"Go, please stay safe." He whispered frantically, pulling open the trapdoor.

"You too." She whispered, pulling him into a short kiss. "Please come back, I love you."

The Enderborn hated to see her like this, but he merely pulled the two into a hug. "I'll try… I love you too."

"D-don't g-go, d-daddy!" The boy, Ian, cried out. The man was already gone.

-SSW-

Zoeya didn't waste any time in climbing down the ladder, this action proved to be a small challenge while holding the Ender-Blaze. Once at the bottom, she ran into the mines, hoping to lose whatever might be following after them. Only when she found a crack in the wall did she stop.

There was barely any room to fit in the crevice, but they managed to get in deep enough to avoid any arms of an Enderman. The height was also an advantage for them; it couldn't fit the tall, black mobs that were in pursuit.

"Momma… I'm scared." Ian whimpered, hugging his legs to his torso while he sat against the wall.

"It'll be okay." She lied. In truth, the red-haired woman didn't know if it would be okay. "Your dad will come back to get us soon."

Zoeya was met with silence. This silence lasted as they waited for anything to happen. Their eyes illuminated the tight space they were in with vibrant orange and purple.

A slight scrapping noise captured her attention, the mushroom enthusiast rested her hand on her son's shoulder in a protective gesture. The noise turned into a rhythm, slowly growing louder and louder.

"Now where did you two run off to…" A voice called out with a heavy accent. The woman saw a long shadow steadily getting nearer. She gently nudged the child to move deeper into the crevice. There wasn't much room, so he couldn't move very far.

"There you are."

-SSW-

Save them. Save them. Save them. Rythian repeated in his head as he dodged a blow from an Endermen. The Enderbane made quick work of the monster. He whirled around when he felt claws drag across his back. The sword was thrust through the assaulting Enderman's chest before it could teleport.

Even though he was doing fairly well, they just kept coming. He knew that he had to defeat the Queen before this would end. The mage was struck to the forehead, sending a flaring pain to his nerves. The guilty Enderman had already teleported away before there was a chance to kill it.

The Enderborn glanced around, although some blood had gotten into his eyes, blocking out most of his vision. The Queen was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you, Queen?!" He yelled, slicing his way through more Endermen. Dashing through the horde of monsters was hard to do, but with a little help from a sword, it was bearable. The white marble walls blurred by as he ran to the trapdoor.

Something didn't feel right.

Once in the mines, the number of Endermen decreased significantly. Rythian searched for the Enderdragon, the torches on the walls casting a unique blend of glow and shadow on the racing figure.

"There you are…" The Queen's voice drifted down the corridor. He willed himself to go faster, following the source of the voice. He arrived in time to see the Queen holding Ian, with Zoeya struggling to pry the Enderdragon away.

"Let him go." He growled, grabbing the attention of the winged woman.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked, shoving his partner towards him. This left the child in her grasp, with nobody there to help him at the moment.

The mage helped the Blaze to her feet before responding. "Because I said so, Queen." Venom laced his words like a fine sew.

"I'm afraid that-" She was cut off as a result of being tackled by the two furious adults.

"You will never lay a hand on my son again!" The Enderborn choked the dragon lady.

While the Queen was distracted, the red-haired woman took the child away. She led him to the wall. "Stay here and don't move, okay?" She stood on her knees, looking him in the eyes. He merely nodded, probably paralyzed by fear. Zoeya turned around and joined in on the fight.

-SSW-

Ian stayed where he was told, watching the fight with a mix of awe and fear. It might not have been the best place to stand, but his mom put him here, so it must be okay.

Glowing purple and bright orange flames lit up the cave as a result of the fighting. All the tall, scary monsters where gone. He wondered where they all went, maybe his dad scared them all away. The evil lady seemed to be fighting good, even when both his parents teamed up on her.

What if they lose? I don't want either of my parents to die! His thought raced as fast as his heartbeat. He honestly didn't know if he should stay here or not. Going against his mother's orders, he ran into the crevice again. They probably didn't notice me come in here.

He buried his head in his arms, not wanting to watch the fight. What if they can't find me? What if they think I was taken away? All the 'what ifs' bounced around in his head, causing him to worry and whimper. He just wanted all this to go back to normal.

Ian didn't know how long had passed, only that he kept his eyes closed tightly. A moment of silence had passed before he felt a hand on his back. Afraid, he jumped back away from the hand. Only to realize a second later that it was his mother.

"It's just me, Ian." Her voice was soothing and gentle. The Ender-Blaze could only stare in shock. Was it really over? Where the bad monsters gone? A new series of tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Y-you're really h-here?" The boy desperately hugged the Blaze. "W-where's d-daddy?"

"I'm right here, kiddo. Don't worry." Another set of arms enveloped him and momma in a hug. "I'll never leave you two. Ever."

"I-is… the mean lady gone?" Ian asked once he had calmed down some.

"Yeah, she's gone. She'll know never to mess with us again." His mother grinned.

"You're so-" A yawn escaped his mouth as his eyes began to droop. "-So brave…" He trailed off, snuggling into his mother's embrace.

"You were brave too, little man. Now let's get out of here and go back home." His father said with a smile.

Ian nodded slightly, eyes closed. He had fallen asleep before they even left the mine.


	9. Long Walk Home

**_Short little drabble I wrote while listening to a 'Howl Trance' song called Long Walk Home. Ik I should be working on other things, I'm currently working on Nightmares Ch7 (I have a slight bit of writers block) Anyways, hope I don't hurt yours feels too much._**

* * *

The mage's glowing eyes were clouded by unshed tears. The bright purple cast a steady coloring to the surrounding ground. The still-smoking crater gaped before him, where his home once stood. Correction, where _their_ old home once stood.

Only now… It was probably only Rythian himself left. She was the one who stayed behind. It should have been him, not her. The chances of her surviving were slim, yet he still let her try. Some partner I am…

The last of his metaphorical mask crumbled to dust, he let his emotions flood his insides. They were trapped, wanting to be let out. They succeed in the form of tears and heavy sobs. Dropping to his knees he wanting things to all be some kind of nightmare. Some horrible, horrible nightmare.

"_Why?" _The cry was strangled out, drawing in a shaky breath he persisted. _"Why, Zoey?"_

The breeze whipped around him, causing his cloak to flow freely. It seems as if it where trying to escape, like a bird from a cage. Tiny droplets of tears spotted the dust and rubble in front of him. Sudden determination filled him to the very core.

No… She has to still be alive… She has to be. Getting to his feet, while still shaky, the Enderborn managed to climb down into the dip in the landscape. He shifted small and big rubble alike, not giving up. He grew filthy, with holes covering his clothing, he still did not give up.

The moon was at it's fullest before he finally stopped. Nothing… Not even- Rythian's thoughts where cut off when he caught a glimpse of something red behind a fairly large pile of basalt.

Rushing over, he managed to grab whatever it was from blowing away. Opening is closed fingers, a single length of a red cloak revealed itself to him. The cloth was covered in soot and scorch marks, how it didn't get destroyed he didn't know.

The man didn't want to accept that she was gone, but everything was forcing him to. They'd only tell him to move on, but how can you move on from someone who's left so much. Such an impression can't be forgotten. Zoeya had done so much for him, had such meaning to him… And now she was gone. He must move on… But...

By now it had started to rain, the pure irony of the situation wasn't amusing enough to bring a smile to his face. Rythian was sure nothing would anymore. Taking the remains of the cloak, he tied it around his head. He'd keep it close from now on…

Staring up at the full moon, the emotions returned once more. Hit by the sudden wave of strong feelings, he needed a way to vent. Vision blurred by the rain, he let out a pitiful mix of a cry and scream. All emotion that had built up since he first arrived at this place was released at once in a blend of anguish, despair, horror, hopelessness, and lost happiness.

After the mage finished, the ghostly echo had greeted him. The echo truly sounded as if it's soul had been crushed. If the broken man had stayed conscious long enough, he might have heard the ghostly howl of a lone wolf, singing it's own brand of sorrow in the night sky. The haunting howl was repeated, over and over again. The world had quickly turned dull and lifeless for this poor mage.

This was truly going to be a long walk home, for the man who no longer had a home to return to.


	10. Rest

_**Ughh... This is SO short, I'm so effing sorry :P But I AM working hard on the next chapter of FS (Fighting Spirits)**_

* * *

The shrill cry of an infant startled the man awake. He almost bolted out of the bed and raced upstairs, but his thoughts soon calmed along with his heartbeat. Even though the threat was no longer there, after so many years of expecting a war, one cannot be too careful.

This action woke up his partner that was once curled into his chest. With a small sigh she began to crawl out of bed. He saw the slowness in her movements and the dark shade of color under her amber eyes that lacked a joyful spark. It was obvious that she was tired behind words.

Because it wouldn't be right of him to let her continue, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. Keeping his hand where it was, he got out of the bed.

Letting his afore mentioned appendage drop to his side, he whispered. "Just stay here and get some rest, okay?"

Without waiting for her response, he hurried out of the room, not wanting the child wait any longer then necessary. The cries echoed throughout the halls, growing louder as he neared the room, which was right next to their own. Pushing open the door, the purple-eyed man didn't have time to take in his surroundings, it's not like they've changed since he was last in here.

He made his way over to the far side of the room that had the light-blue crib. Picking up his red-headed son, he gently soothed the weeping boy. It didn't take long before the infant's purple eyes closed and his breathing had slowed.

Laying the now sleeping child back down, the man covered him up, placing the boy's favorite stuffed animal next to him. The stuffed animal was almost as big as the boy himself, with forest green fleece, a long tail, and black button eyes that made up the corny appearance of a dinosaur.

The man stopped at the doorway, simply watching with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Goodnight, Ian."

With that said, he quietly shut the door and returned to his own bed. Easing himself into bed so he wouldn't disturb the red-haired woman next to him, he let a content sigh escape his mouth. He shifted over on his side, draping his arm over his partner's waist.

With a kiss to her forehead, he sounded in barely more then a whisper. "Goodnight, Zoey."


	11. Drowning

The moonlight cast a ghostly glow over the water's surface. Rythian watched in horror as a figure sank to the bottom of the large lake. He needed to do something, needed to dive in and help her, help his Zoeya. Normally she'd be able to swim ashore, but she was injured, her arm blown away from an explosive gone wrong.

His heart screamed at him, shattering to pieces in his chest. His mind tried to stop him from rescuing the figure, telling him that'd it would be suicide to surround himself in water.

The water was strangely crystal-clear, giving him a good view of the red-headed girl as she floated down, deeper and deeper. The blood from her arm the only thing that mucked the otherwise clean water.

The man truly felt hopeless, if he jumped in, he would probably get fatally injured from the liquid that carried acid-like properties to his kind. If he stayed on land, he would have to carry the guilt of simply letting his love die before his very purple eyes.

An unfamiliar feeling surfaced behind his eyes, and before he could even grasp what was happening, a slight stinging drew down his cheeks. Tears. He was crying.

In the end, his heart won the internal struggle. The mage drove himself into the lake. Instantly a searing, burning, pain coated his entire body. It's for her. He kept repeating over in his head.

Rythian reached for Zoey, grabbing her arm and beginning to swim upwards. She was completely limp in his hold, adding extra weight to try and bring above the surface.

The burn was nearing unbearable, but he tried his best to shut it out. He focused on the full moon that lit up the water, heading straight for that point. Nothing else mattered except getting Zoey to safety, nothing, not even his own life.

The distance seemed to get farther and farther away, no matter how hard or fast he tried to surface. His vision began to grow dark as his lungs cried for air. Reflexes caused his lips to part in a failed attempt to draw in oxygen. The water was sucked into his lungs, bringing the acid-like sensation inside him. Finally his well built wall broke, allowing all that was hurting him to hit him once again full force. His back arched in a silent scream, the cloth of Zoeya's sleeve slipped through his fingers and he desperately reached out for it once more.

They weren't going to make it, all thanks to his damn curse.

A hopeless feeling filled him from the core. He pulled the woman to him, closing his arms around her water-logged body in a hug. The tears that escaped his eyes blended in with the bloody water.

I'm so sorry, Zoey. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

As he felt the sandy lake bottom reach them, the pain and lack of air caused him to black out. However his grip on his love never ceased. Rythian the mighty mage lay in the lake, the lake where he first met his apprentice and partner, with the said red-head in his arms.

Death's cold, icy, claws pulled them away.


End file.
